


Distraction

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Caroline--"Oh, now I'm just a distraction?" Duo said haughtily. "Fine. I understand. You love that machine more than me."





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Over the rhythmic pounding of keys, Heero heard his roommate enter the one room flat they were currently sharing. Without acknowledging his presence, the Wing pilot listened as Duo hung his jacket on the peg by the door before plopping down on the tiny couch with a sigh.  
  
"Find what you were looking for?" Heero asked without pausing in his work.  
  
"No. You were right. This town is dead. There's nothing to do," the young American whined. "I'm so fucking bored!"  
  
Heero resisted the urge to sigh. He knew that tone well. And he knew from experience that a bored Duo was a dangerous Duo. A rustle of cloth told him his partner had sat up from his usual slouched position on the couch. He could feel the violet gaze on the back of his head. He could almost see the Deathscythe pilot grinning with that mischievous look in his eye that Heero knew oh so well.  
  
"Don't even think it," he said as he continued pounding away on his keyboard.  
  
"What?" Duo's voice dripped with faked innocence.  
  
"You're just going to have to amuse yourself this afternoon. I have work to do."  
  
"Heero, you always have work to do," his lover complained bitterly as he moved to stand behind him. Heero choked back an exasperated sigh. "Duo, please. I need to get this finished. I don't have time for any distractions."  
  
"Oh, now I'm just a distraction?" Duo said haughtily. "Fine. I understand. You love that machine more than me."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Duo..."  
  
"No, don't say it," the violet-eyed pilot interrupted, his voice softening. "I'm sorry, Heero-chan. I just wanted..." His words trailed off as he stared at the back of his lover's head.  
  
Heero turned in his chair to bring his cobalt gaze to meet Duo's violet one. "Duo, I..."  
  
"No. I'm sorry," Duo interrupted again. "I'll let you work." A huge grin broke out on his face. "Besides, the sooner you get done, the sooner you'll have time to spend with me, right?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "And what are you going to do while I work?"  
  
"I'll be quiet, I promise!" Noting the look of disbelief in Heero's eyes, Duo threw his hands up in protest.  
  
"I am capable of not talking you know."  
  
Heero still didn't look convinced.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Look, it was damn hot outside. I need a shower. That'll get me outta your hair for a little while at least."  
  
Heero grunted once before turning back to his computer. He heard Duo sigh as he moved away. He hated seeing that look of disappointment in his eyes, but he did need to get his work finished. Getting distracted now would not be good.  
  
Behind him Duo rattled around in one of the dresser drawers looking for the hairpins he used to pin his long chestnut braid like a crown around his head. He didn't wash the silky mass everyday - actually, it usually took more than a day to dry completely. On the days he didn't wash his hair, he pinned it up so it wouldn't get wet.  
  
A rustle of cotton and the subsequent *splat* of a white t-shirt being flung against the far wall told Heero that Duo was getting undressed. He shook his head as he continued to type. Even when he wasn't saying anything, Duo was still excessively loud. The clink of a metal buckle told Heero that a pair of pants would soon be going airborne as well. As he heard the cloth rustle against skin, he could imagine the black material sliding off Duo's narrow hips, down the well-muscled legs...  
  
Heero blinked as he realized he had quit typing to listen to Duo undress. He shook his head again and tried to concentrate on what was on the screen.  
  
Idly he wondered if Duo had been wearing underwear.  
  
When no other article of clothing was hurled toward the offending wall, he had his answer. Heero swallowed hard at the thought of Duo walking around in those tight black pants with nothing on underneath.  
  
He was quite thankful when he heard Duo enter the tiny bathroom and turn on the shower. As the steady stream of water reverberated off the fiberglass walls, Heero's mind began to picture what was going on in there. Duo, standing naked under the shower... rivulets of water coursing down highly toned muscles... his hands, dripping with soap, running over the planes of his lithe body...  
  
A beep from the computer snapped Heero out of his daydream. Abruptly he became aware that his shorts were painfully too tight.  
  
Kuso. Heero bit his lip and struggled to regain control of his treacherous body. Forcing all images of a wet and naked Duo firmly out of his mind, he bent over his keyboard and resumed typing.  
  
He worked steadily for several minutes before the bathroom door swung open and a sweet-smelling Duo entered the room. Heero glanced at him briefly, swallowing hard as he did. The violet-eyed American was wearing a short, red, kimono-type robe he's picked up on one of their many undercover missions. The garment was scandalously short, barely reaching mid-thigh, and the silk clung to his still damp body like a second skin. Duo had unpinned his hair and his braid swung merrily behind him as he bounced over to the tiny kitchenette.  
  
Heero concentrated desperately on the green letters blinking at him from the screen as he heard Duo rummage around in a drawer for a moment. Apparently finding what he wanted, the braided boy sighed happily and bounded over to the open window.  
  
Heero realized he had not typed a thing since Duo had come out of the bathroom. Placing his fingers on the keys, he was about to resume when he heard an oh-so-familiar sucking sound from behind him. Turning quietly in his chair, Heero almost quit breathing at what he saw. Leaning with his elbows propped on the windowsill, Duo was leaning partway out of the window, gazing at the street below. But all of Heero's attention was focused on Duo's mouth.  
  
Duo was eating a lollipop.  
  
No, eating was the wrong word. Duo would flick his tongue out to lick the sweet provocatively on all sides before taking it whole in his mouth and pulling it back out with a loud *pop*.  
  
Heero knew the technique well.  
  
The Japanese pilot shifted uncomfortably in his chair, cursing for the first time how tight spandex actually was, as he tried one last time to get the image of Duo and the lollipop out of his mind.  
  
It was then that Duo started humming. Heero jerked around, intending to yell at the other boy to shut up. Instead he once again found himself mesmerized by what he saw. Duo was still in the same position, half bent over the windowsill, but this time his hips were swaying seductively in time to the tune he was humming. Heero felt his breath catch in his throat. God, how he wanted him.  
  
He glanced back at his computer screen and knew he would be unable to continue his work while he was this distracted. There was only one thing he could do... get rid of the distraction. Quietly he stood. With an assassin's grace, he quickly divested himself of all clothing, dropping them silently to the floor. With a feral look on his face, he stealthily stalked the braided boy. As Duo *popped* the red candy out of his mouth once more, Heero vowed it wouldn't be the only thing Duo would suck on that day.  
  
As Duo's cute little red silk-covered ass continued to sway in time with his humming, Heero had to resist the urge to grab him by the hips and have his way with the Deathscythe pilot right then and there. And while the mere thought of doing so made him hard enough to drive a nail through a board, Heero had other plans in mind. He wanted... no, needed to get Duo out of his mind. Plus he wanted to punish the other boy for distracting him from his work.  
  
Grabbing Duo by the shoulders, Heero yanked the braided boy from the window and slammed him against the wall. He grabbed the lollipop from Duo's hand and tossed it in the general direction of the waste receptacle, not really caring at the moment where it landed. Duo's eyes widened in surprise at Heero's sudden violent action.  
  
"H...Heero? What..." he began but was silenced when Heero's lips crashed against his own. Heero's tongue forced its way into Duo's mouth, immediately claiming possession. The kiss was one meant to punish and to let the receiver know just to whom he belonged.  
  
After a long moment, Heero broke off the kiss but kept his lover pinned to the wall.  
  
"You've been nothing but a distraction all day," he said, his eyes narrowing in deathly anger. "I intend to wear you out so you'll go to sleep and leave me to get some work done."  
  
"But Heero..."  
  
"No. You are not allowed to talk unless I give you permission. Do you understand?"  
  
Duo simply nodded, half-afraid, half excited by the threatening look in Heero's cobalt eyes. It was only then he realized Heero was completely naked and pressed against him in such a way as to let him know the 'perfect soldier' was just as excited about this little game as he was.  
  
Heero's mouth descended on Duo's once more as his hands made their way down to the red silk sash holding the robe closed. With one violent tug, the loose knot came undone. Heero shoved the silk open to reveal the lithe body that had been invading his thoughts all afternoon. He pressed his own nude body to Duo's. Both boys gasped as their erections touched. Heero smiled to himself. Time for the punishment to begin.  
  
Heero's mouth left his lover's lips, which were now sufficiently swollen from his brutal kisses, to lick and suck an unknown trail down Duo's throat and across his chest. He heard Duo suck in his breath as he swirled his nipple with his tongue. Heero then took the hardened pebble in his mouth and bit down. Duo hissed through his teeth and moaned, enjoying the pain/pleasure of Heero's administrations.  
  
Heero took his time with the nipple, alternately licking and biting. He heard his tormented lover groan and felt him attempt to thrust himself against Heero's stomach. Heero reached down and slapped Duo's bare hip.  
  
"We'll have none of that," he growled before switching to the other nipple and beginning his slow torture all over again.  
  
Duo moaned in ecstasy and in protest. His nipples had always been extra sensitive and Heero knew that. Damn him. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.  
  
As if sensing his partner's breaking point, Heero left the pebble-hard nipple and knelt down, leaving a moist trail with his mouth across Duo's belly as he did so. His hands held Duo's wrists against the wall at his sides, pinning them so he could not move.  
  
Duo's cock was standing at attention like a soldier in boot camp. Swollen and hard, Heero ached to take it in his mouth to taste it, but he waited. He knew Duo could feel his breath on his rock-hard member, and he wanted to prolong the torture just a bit more.  
  
Just as Duo began to make strangling noises in the back of his throat, Heero looked up. Making sure the braided boy's gaze was locked with his, Heero opened his mouth and ran his tongue up the underside of Duo's cock. The trapped pilot's hips jerked in reaction at the touch, almost shuddering in release right then. Only the discipline training he'd received as a Gundam pilot kept him from doing so. He closed his eyes in ecstasy but was immediately rebuked by his captor.  
  
"No, Duo. Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch."  
  
Duo did as he was told and opened his eyes in time to see Heero take him whole into his mouth. He clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out Heero's name. He was still afraid of the no talking rule. He watched his lover's jaw work around his arousal. He swallowed hard as Heero's talented tongue swirled around the head of his penis before sucking deep. So warm and moist... it wouldn't be much longer before he would be spilling himself into Heero's mouth.  
  
Heero had learned to gage his koi's reactions well in the time they'd been together. When Duo's stomach muscles began to flutter and his thighs tensed, he knew the end was near. Just before Duo released his seed into his mouth, Heero pulled away.  
  
Duo cried out in protest at the loss of sensation, sagging against the wall. He'd been so close. He ached for the release he'd been denied. He never would have though Heero would be so vicious to leave him hanging like that... so to speak. He must have really gotten under the 'perfect soldier's skin this time.  
  
Heero stood up to face his stricken lover. Duo opened his mouth to ask why he had stopped, but was silenced by The Look. Duo knew the look well. It was usually followed by the phrase "Omae o korosu." Duo knew that when Heero used The Look, the Wing Zero pilot meant business. He wisely waited for Heero to tell him what to do next.  
  
He found out a moment later when Heero placed his hands on Duo's shoulders and pushed him down to his knees. He brushed the tip of his cock against Duo's mouth before giving him an order.  
  
"Suck me."  
  
Though aching with his own need, Duo happily obliged. He loved the taste of Heero's skin and began to lick his lover's erection as greedily as he had the lollipop earlier.  
  
Heero groaned low in the back of his throat as his shaft disappeared into Duo's lovely mouth. He buried his hands into Duo's silky chestnut hair, guiding the braided boy's movements. Glancing down to watch his lover work, Heero noticed Duo's hands creeping towards his own arousal. Heero narrowed his eyes and reached down to grab his partner's arms. He lifted them, pinning Duo's wrists above his head against the wall.  
  
"Not until I say so, koi," Heero said gruffly as he thrust himself deeper into Duo's mouth.  
  
The Deathscythe pilot knew better than to struggle. Besides, he was rather enjoying this little game. He sucked hard on Heero's throbbing shaft, causing the Wing Zero pilot to moan. He tackled the organ with a frenzy, alternately licking and sucking in an attempt to push Heero over the edge. Finally, after running his tongue from the base of Heero's rigid member to the mushroom-shaped tip, Duo took his shaft in his mouth once more, past the gag reflex, and swallowed him whole.  
  
Heero cried out, eyes closed, head thrown back as he fought for control. It felt so good, but he wasn't through with Duo yet. He reached down and hauled the braided boy to his feet. He slammed Duo into the wall again as he forced his tongue into that oh-so-talented mouth. Keeping Duo's wrists pinned above his head with his left hand, Heero reached down with his right and hooked Duo's left leg around his waist. The new position left Duo open and vulnerable. Heero took advantage of it by placing the tip of his cock against Duo's tight opening. Still slick from Duo's hot little mouth, Heero pushed himself in to the hilt with one quick, savage thrust.  
  
Duo cried out, gasping at the intense mix of pain/pleasure coursing through his body. Heero's arm, still hooked under Duo's raised knee, lifted his leg higher, allowing the short haired boy deeper access. Once they'd both gotten used to the sensation, Heero moved his hips and began to thrust in and out of Duo's compliant body.  
  
There was nothing gentle about their copulation. Heero repeatedly rammed himself into Duo's body again and again; his tongue matching the same rhythm. Then without warning, Heero pulled out and dropped his lover's leg. Duo cried out at the loss but before he could protest, Heero turned him around to face the wall. The Japanese boy ripped the red kimono-robe from Duo's shoulders and tossed it aside. He then bent Duo at the waist, forcing the American to brace himself against the wall, arms outstretched. Sweeping the long braid of chestnut hair aside, Heero grabbed the slender boy's pilot's hips, positioned himself, and thrust home once more. The new position caused Heero's shaft to rub against that special spot in a delicious manner. Duo used the wall as leverage to thrust himself against his lover.  
  
As Heero resumed his almost brutal pace, Duo clenched his teeth together. His Japanese lover was driving him wild. He could tell Heero was very near to finding his release. Duo was close as well... so close...  
  
_Wait for me, koibito._  
  
Then he felt a hand reach around and wrap around his own rock-hard member. The touch was his downfall. As Heero pumped him one, two, three times, Duo exploded with a hoarse cry, coating his lover's hand and the wall with his seed.  
  
Duo's climax caused him to clench his muscles around Heero's cock. Thrusting deep once more, Heero shouted Duo's name as he emptied himself inside his lover. Together they sagged against the wall, panting in exhaustion, Heero still embedded deeply inside Duo.  
  
"God, Heero," the violet-eyed boy whispered raggedly, forgetting the no talking rule. "I don't think I can move."  
  
"Good," replied his Japanese lover as he extracted himself. "Maybe now I can get some work done."  
  
"Work?" Duo asked incredulously as he turned to face Heero. "You have enough energy left to work?"  
  
Heero leaned forward to brush a lock of hair that had escaped Duo's braid from his koi's face. "You forget my stamina," the Japanese boy whispered huskily into Duo's ear. The American blushed as he recalled just how much stamina Heero had exhibited on other occasions.  
  
Heero's lips brushed gently against Duo's, causing the young American to sag wearily in his lover's arms. Heero led him to their bed and settled him under the covers. "You get some rest while I finish my work."  
  
"I'd rest better if you were in here with me," Duo pouted.  
  
Heero leaned down and kissed Dup on the forehead with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Later, koi. You need to rest and build up your energy for tonight."  
  
Duo grinned back at him before stifling a yawn. "Whatever you say, Heero," he said sleepily, closing his eyes.  
  
Heero gazed down at his beautiful lover for a long moment before he turned away from the bed.  
  
Grabbing his shorts off the floor, he slipped them back on, deciding to leave the shirt on the floor. Now that Duo was no longer distracting him, he could finally get his work done.  
  
Duo opened one eye as he heard the familiar tapping of keys on the other side of the room. The Deathscythe pilot smirked. His plan had worked. Well, sort of. He'd planned on wearing Heero out so the two would have had to spend the whole day in bed together. But he'd forgotten just how much endurance and stamina the Japanese boy had. Oh well, he'd managed to distract him from his work for a little while at least. And it had been such an enjoyable distraction. Duo sighed contentedly as he snuggled under the blankets. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to the rhythm of the tapping keys, dreaming in anticipation of the night to come.  
  
~Owari


End file.
